


Dreaming about you

by fanficfanxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfanxx/pseuds/fanficfanxx
Summary: Prompt: Could someone write a one shot where Clarke imagines Lexa is the one she's sleeping with when she's with Niylah? I'd love you forever and a day :)





	Dreaming about you

Prompt: Could someone write a one shot where Clarke imagines Lexa is the one she's sleeping with when she's with Niylah? I'd love you forever and a day :)

’Don’t stop that’’ Clarke asked Niylah. It had been forever since Clarke had touched someone. Time had passed so quickly. It seemed like forever since Lexa kissed her back in her war tent. Clarke had been thinking about Lexa a lot even though she didn’t want to. She had a lot of issues towards Lexa. But Clarke knew she had to face her mistakes as well. She had to live with the idea that she took a lot of innocent lives that night in mount weather.  
‘’I’ll leave you alone, so you can rest’’ Niylah said to Clarke interrupting her thoughts.  
Clarke shook her head ‘’Stay’’ she said with a grin to Niylah.  
Niylah looked confused for a second but remained where she was. Clarke looked at Niylah for a second before pulling her closer. She closed her eyes before leaning in to kiss her.

Niylah kissed Clarke back. Clarke opened her eyes again, to her surprise she saw Lexa sitting across from her. Clarke put her hand on Lexas cheek ‘’Lexa?’’ she asked surprised.  
‘’You’re really here’’ Clarke whispered softly.  
Lexa smiled back at the blonde before leaning in to kiss her.

Clarke her thoughts were interrupted by Niylah who poked Clarke in the shoulder ‘’Wake up sleepy head’’ she said with a grin.   
Clarke opened her eyes and looked at Niylah ‘’I’m sorry. What did you say?’’ Clarke asked confused.  
Niylah studied Clarke her face before answering ‘’You said Lexa her name’’ Niylah said awkwardly.  
‘’Oh’’ Clarke said embarrassed ‘’I should go’’ she said before standing up from the bed leaving Niylah behind.  
‘’Well that was awkward’’ Clarke thought to herself. She put on her clothes and left the trading post behind. Clarke knew where to go after that dream.  
She wanted to make it happen in real, not just imagine it anymore. Clarke knew she was ready to face Lexa again.


End file.
